Lovin the D
Lovin the D es el noveno episodio de la segunda temporada de Scream Queens, y el episodio veintidós en general. La filmación para este episodio comenzó el 12 de noviembre de 2016 y terminó el 21 de Noviembre de 2016. Ian Brennan sirvió como escritor y Maggie Kiley sirvió como directora. Tenía su lanzamiento oficial en Fox el Martes, 13 de Diciembre de 2016. Las Chanels están abrumadas cuando su ídola de la televisión, la Dra. Scarlett Lovin, visita el Instituto C.U.R.A. Mientras tanto, Hester llama a una cumbre de Monstruo Verde.Scream Queens - Episode 2.05 - Lovin The D - Press Release Trama Las Chanels trabajan en la planta principal para el turno de noche. #3 se pregunta dónde fue Zayday y #5 dice que Zayday no estaba en su habitación durante dos días. Chanel entra en la habitación de un paciente y descubre una cama de hospital diseñada en plantas de pantano y hojas. Chanel grita y da la vuelta, y descubren que era un maniquí de hermana Kappa con numerosos cuchillos de libros en el cuerpo. #5 y #3 corren y gritan. Chanel grita. Ellas deciden dividirse como Chanel insiste en que el que pierde será asesinado si no todo el camino a Starbucks. Ellas corren. #1 se ecuentra con el Monstruo Verde 1. Ella grita de miedo. #5 está a punto de entrar en un ascensor cuando ve al Monstruo Verde 2. #5 grita y huye. Son atacados por los tres Monstruos Verdes. Muertes y Ataques |-|Deaths= |-|Attacks= :This chart is for characters that survived or have an unknown status after an attempt of murder by the Green Meanie. Reparto Invitado Estrellas invitadas * Brooke Shields como Dra. Scarlett Lovin * Oliver Hudson como Wes Gardner * Trilby Glover como Jane * Andy Erikson como Chanel #7 * Clayton Farris como Lenk Van D'Vlonne * Ajay Mehta como Arthur Annenburg Co-estrellas * Tory Thompson como Garrett * David Aaron como Proctor * Alixandra Von Renner como Set P.A. * Etienne Maurice como Other P.A. Ausentes * James Earl como Chamberlain Jackson Spoilers * Todos los Monstruos Verdes se reunen en este episodio. * Esto marca el primer episodio donde Ingrid y Wes se ven sin sus máscaras de GM. Recepción Encuestas ¿Qué te pareció Lovin the D? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 ¿Cuál fue tu escena favorita de "Lovin the D"? Los tres Monstruos Verde atacando colectivamente a las tres Chanels Hester llamando a una reunion de Monstruos Verde y decidir quién matará quién Chanel #7 siendo estrangulada por una soga Las Chanel tomando el mCATs y Chanel #5 pasandolo sin trampa Scarlett Lovin bebe el café envenenado de Chanel y se muere El especial de "Lovin the D" con las Chanels y el Dr. Brock Holt Wes saltando en el aceite caliente hirviente calentado por Cassidy e Ingrid Multimedia Imágenes |-|Stills del episodio= 2x09_Still_1.jpg 2x09_Still_2.jpg 2x09_Still_3.jpg 2x09_Still_4.jpg 2x09_Still_5.jpg 2x09_Still_6.jpg 2x09_Still_7.jpg 2x09_Still_8.jpg 2x09_Still_9.jpg 2x09_Still_10.jpg 2x09_Still_11.jpg 2x09_Still_12.jpg 2x09_Still_13.jpg 2x09_Still_14.jpg 2x09_Still_15.jpg 2x09_Still_16.jpg |-|Detrás de escena= Holt&lovin.jpeg 2x09bts2.jpg 2x09_BTS_Jamie_&_Clayton.jpg Lovinbts.jpeg Brooke_BTS.jpg Abi,_Billie_&_Brooke_BTS_2x09.jpg Brooke_&_Taylor_BTS_2x09.jpg Johnbtslovin.jpg Johnbts.jpg Lovinlenk.jpeg Lovinbts2.jpeg Lovinbts3.jpeg Lovinbts4.jpeg Lovinbts5.jpeg Lovinbts6.jpeg 2x10bts28.jpg Brock_&_Hester_BTS.jpg Rapunzelbts8.jpeg Lovin-bts.jpeg 2x09bts.jpg Lovinhester.jpeg Drain-bts5.jpeg |-|Gifs del episodio= ChanelS2Scream.gif WesDeath.gif Chanel3Wink.gif GMSummit.gif Hester2x09.gif StrangleChanel.gif Scarlettt2.gif Scarlettt1.gif Cheating2.gif Cheating1.gif Videos The Killers Put Their Final Kill Plan Into Effect Season 2 Ep. 9 SCREAM QUEENS Chanel And Chanel 3 Admit To Cheating On Their Exam Season 2 Ep. 9 SCREAM QUEENS Dean Munsch Admits To Having A Terminal Illness Season 2 Ep. 9 SCREAM QUEENS The Chanels Are Shocked To Meet Dr. Scarlett Lovin Season 2 Ep. 9 SCREAM QUEENS Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada